Rycerz Zimy
by Jibril Angelos
Summary: Harry Potter jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, ale nie jest bohaterem, już nie. Stał się stworzeniem Zimy, sługą Mab i Maeve, skazanym na spędzenie swego życia na służbie u morderczych Fae. Ale czy życie pośród dekadenckich wróżek jest naprawdę takie złe?


**Disclaimer: **This is a translation of Master Magus Fic Winter Knight. The idea is his. All Harry Potter characters/places/items/etc. belong to J.K. Rowling. The Dresden Files/Codex Alera is copyright Jim Butcher. This story is licensed under the Creative Commons as derivative, noncommercial fiction.

**Ogłoszenie:** Poniższy tekst jest tłumaczeniem opowiadania Winter Knight autorstwa Master Magus. Pomysł i realizacja są jego. Wszystkie postacie/miejsca/przedmioty/itp. związane z uniwersum Harry'ego Potter'a należą do J.K. Rowling. Wszystkie postacie/miejsca/przedmioty/itp. związanie z uniwersum Akt Harry'ego Dresdena należą do Jim'a Butcher'a.

Za betowanie dziękuje **MichiruK.**

**

* * *

**

_**Rycerz Zimy**_

Przede mną klęczy Panna Elfów z Dworu Lata. Wróżka. Fae. Lodowe kajdany nasycone magią wiążą jej moc. Ogień Lata jest neutralizowany przez lód Zimy. Potłuczona i pobita, a i tak wygląda wspaniale. Jej blada skóra jest bez skazy poza paroma zadrapaniami z bitwy, w której walczyła i którą przegrała. Jej szafirowe oczy są zamglone przez ból i zmęczenie, ale nawet te typowo ludzkie emocje nie są w stanie ukryć tego obcego, nieludzkiego spojrzenia w ich wnętrzu. Moje oczy, nieuchronnie spoczywają na jej pełnych piersiach, które z każdym głębszym oddechem smakowicie drżą pod tą cienką, skórzaną koszulką.

Czubek mojego miecza wykonanego z lodu Zimy z niezwykłą delikatnością spoczywa tuż pod jej gardłem, a ja lekkim ruchem zmuszam ją do spojrzenia mi w oczy. Stoimy tak przez dłuższą chwilę, a wokół nas istoty Zimy świętują swoje zwycięstwo nad grupą łupieżców z Lata. W chwili obecnej ciachają mieczami paru nieszczęśników, którzy przeżyli, a nawet tych którym się nie udało. Patrzę, bardziej z fascynacją niż obrzydzeniem, jak goblin znęca się nad trupem centaura, odrąbując jego genitalia i zawieszając je na swojej zbroi pośród wielu innych podobnych trofeów.

Pomimo kajdan wiążących siłę elfki, iskra mocy Lata przebiega po moim ostrzu, wyczuwając obecność swego pradawnego wroga. Moc Zimy rozlewa się wewnątrz mojego ciała, reagując na ogień Lata, i czuję ukłucie ostrego bólu, kiedy jego mała cząstka dotyka mej dłoni. Bez pośpiechu podnoszę miecz i głowicą uderzam dumną wróżkę w twarz. Uderzenie wytrąca ją z równowagi, niszcząc matrycę mocy, z której korzystała pomimo skuwających ją kajdan.

— Bądź ostrożny, Rycerzu. _Zażądałam_, by mój więzień był nietknięty — rozległ się głos Maeve, na którego dźwięk przeszły mnie dreszcze.

Moc Zimy, której jest aktualnym opiekunem, reaguje na obecność Damy Zimy, następczyni Królowej Zimy, tej, która ofiarowała mi moją obecną pozycję.

Odwracam się i z pełnym szacunkiem składam ukłon mej Damie, oczami spijając jej piękno. Maeve wygląda na młodszą ode mnie. Wygląda tak młodo, że śmiertelny mężczyzna, patrząc na nią, słyszałby w swej głowie tylko jedną frazę – _prosta droga do więzienia_ – kiedy myślałby o _niegrzecznych_ rzeczach, jakie mógłby z nią robić. Wokół kobiety unosi się aura rozwiązłej seksualności. Z Maeve aż sączy się seksapil. Wygląda dokładnie tak samo jak wtedy, gdy ujrzałem ją po raz pierwszy.

Moje oczy błądzą po jej sylwetce, nie opuszczając żadnego szczegółu, kiedy zbliża się do mnie. Nie wiem, czy to moc Zimy wewnątrz mnie tak reaguje na jej obecność, czy fakt, że jestem mężczyzną, ale nigdy nie nudzę się, patrząc na nią. Kiedy pojawia się ona, inne piękne wróżki stają się nijakie. Jej długie nogi odziane są w skórzane spodnie, poprzecinane rozdarciami, które ukazują więcej jej pięknych ud niż zakrywają. Śnieżnobiała koszulka opina jej pełne piersi i pomimo że wiem, iż jej ciało nie odczuwa chłodu, wygląda jakby odczuwało. W _bardzo_ przyjemny sposób.

— Dobrze się spisałeś, Rycerzu — słyszę gratulacje padające z jej ust, kiedy bez większego zainteresowania ogląda pole bitwy swymi chłodnymi, zielonymi oczyma, tak innymi od moich własnych. — Zostaniesz za to wynagrodzony — kiedy to mówi, czuję jak jej długie palce przesuwają się wzdłuż mojej szczęki.

Fala surowej, nieograniczonej przyjemności rozlewa się po mym ciele. Nie mogę powstrzymać westchnienia zadowolenia wywołanego przez ten jeden, mały dotyk. Nawet kiedy próbuję zwalczyć jej zasłonę iluzji, tak typową dla wróżek, przypominam sobie, że to właśnie Maeve w ciągu kilku krótkich lat nauczyła mnie o bólu i przyjemności więcej niż niektórzy mogą doświadczyć przez całe życie.

Czuję niepohamowane uczucie oczekiwania na samą myśl o mej nagrodzie. Ma Dama ma za sobą wieki życia i zapomniała więcej o przyjemnościach ciała niż ja kiedykolwiek się nauczę.

Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że kontakt się urwał, gdy ma pani podchodzi do uwięzionej Panny Lata. Maeve unosi jej głowę, pochyla się nieznacznie i chwyta jej usta w swoje. Jej ręka wędruje w dół, otaczając jedną z piersi, a kciuk zaczyna bawić się stwardniałym sutkiem uwięzionej elfki, którego zarys widoczny jest na jej koszulce.

Powstrzymuję się od jęku. _Cholera, coś tak seksownego powinno być zakazane_.

Odwracam się, gdy tylko wyczuwam nadejście innego elfa, potężnego Pana Zimy, lepiej znanego jako Jack Frost. W Zimie istnieje tylko kilka faerie potężniejszych niż Frost, ale podobnie do mnie ma on tendencję do zadzierania z potężniejszymi od siebie. To naturalne, że zawiązaliśmy pełen nieufności sojusz, kiedy zostałem Rycerzem Zimy. W ciągu tych kilku lat zbliżyliśmy się do siebie na tyle, na ile nam nasze pozycje i polityka wewnątrz Zimy pozwalały. Tylko głupiec pomyliłby nasz sojusz z przyjaźnią. Co najwyżej, jak to było popularne pośród fae, byliśmy dobrymi znajomymi.

— Wygląda na to, że nasza Pani znalazła sobie nową zabawkę — jego głos brzmi twardo, a to wszystko z powodu rany zadanej przez samą Królową Lata, a która nigdy nie wyleczyła się do końca. Fakt, że przeżył to spotkanie, świadczył o jego mocy. — Myślisz, że się podzieli?

Maeve prostuje się, ukazując malujący się na jej twarzy uśmiech czysto hedonistycznej przyjemności. Wysoka Panna fuka gniewnie, pomimo ciężkiego oddechu i oczywistej przyjemności, jaką odczuwała pod dotykiem mej pani.

Maeve dotyka swej wargi, która krwawi.

— Moja zabaweczka mnie ugryzła, mój Rycerzu — zwraca się do mnie, brzmiąc niczym rozzłoszczone dziecko. — Ukarz ją dla mnie.

Znając ją, jestem pewien, że Dama Zimy na pewno czerpała przyjemność z tego ugryzienia. Czasami potrafi być naprawdę zdeprawowaną hedonistką – sam mogę o tym zaświadczyć. Czasami czerpie także przyjemność z obserwowania, jak karzę jej „zabaweczki". Bóg jeden raczy wiedzieć, co jeszcze innego ją podnieca. Nie jestem pewien czy chcę się tego dowiedzieć.

Wbijam swe ostrze z lodu w ziemię i wyciągam różdżkę. Ostrokrzew i pióro feniksa, jedenaście cali. Na jej powierzchni wyryte są runy. Runy Starego Świata, które pozwalają mi używać potęgi Zimy, która miesza się z moją magią. Kiedy stary Ollivander ujrzał, co zrobiłem z jego tworem, nazwał to świętokradztwem. Wtedy jego słowa bolały, ale nie powstrzymały mnie od dokonania tego samego na siostrze mej różdżki. Wyciągam drugą, cisową różdżkę, chwytając je obie w jedną dłoń i pozwalając, by wzmocniły moją, już i tak znaczną, moc.

— _Crucio!_ — Moc klątwy odrzuca lekko moją dłoń, ale wciąż trzymam kurczowo różdżki, kiedy Panna Lata wije się w agonii na ziemi.

Mijają chwile, przerywane tylko wrzaskami elfki i odgłosami rozkoszy wydawanymi przez Maeve.

— Dosyć — odzywa się w końcu ma pani, a ja opuszczam różdżki, zdejmując klątwę. — Umieśćcie moją nową zabaweczkę w mym powozie — Maeve wydaje rozkaz pobliskiemu trollowi.

Dama Zimy ponownie dotyka mej twarzy, przesuwając delikatnie dłonią po świeżej ranie zadanej mi podczas starcia.

— Zostałeś ranny, zdobywając mą zabawkę, Rycerzu — wymruczała Maeve, wplątując moc Zimy w me ciało i zasklepiając ranę. — Chodź ze mną, a wyleczę twe rany.

Cóż mogę zrobić, jak nie być posłusznym?

* * *

Nagi, wysuwam się z łóżka i spoglądam na moje towarzyszki nocy. Maeve leży rozciągnięta i naga, obejmując swoją nową zabawkę. Panna Lata także jest naga, nosi jedynie kajdany, które wiążą jej moc.

Zeszłej nocy ujrzałem głębie zdeprawowania Maeve, kiedy to w ciągu jednej krótkiej nocy złamała i wykrzywiła umysł Panny, zamieniając ją w ochoczą uczestniczkę naszych zabaw. To bardzo wyraźne przypomnienie, że nieważne jaką moc dzierżą Panny czy Panowie z przeciwnych Dworów, i tak nic nie znaczą przeciwko Damom i Królowym Lata czy Zimy. Część mnie była zniesmaczona pokazem zdeprawowania i mrocznej, śmiertelnej potęgi. Inna część mnie – większa część – była zafascynowana pokazem i ochoczo wzięła w nim udział, kiedy możliwość takowa została zaoferowana.

A została zaoferowana. I udział wziąłem.

— Opuszczasz nas tak wcześnie, Rycerzu? — Maeve pyta sennie, patrząc na mnie spod przymkniętych oczu.

Dama Zimy przeciąga się leniwie; ruch oraz jej rozpalone oblicze sprawiają, że pewne części mojego ciała reagują całkiem przyjemnie.

— Wygląda na to, że część ciebie nie chce stąd odchodzić — zauważa Maeve.

Wzruszam ramionami, rozpoczynając poszukiwania swoich ubrań pośród chaosu komnat Maeve. Używam magii, by naprawić swą koszulę, kiedy tylko znajduję resztki, które z niej pozostały.

— Me pragnienia nie zawsze są zgodne z mymi rozkazami, ma Pani — mruczę, zakładając skórzane buty.

— A, tak. Posłaniec — odpowiada Maeve. — Taka drobna, giętka rzecz.

Posłaniec od Mab, Królowej Zimy, przerwał naszą zabawę tej nocy… i przyłączył się na jakiś czas.

— Królowa zażądała mej obecności tego ranka — odpowiadam, wsuwając drewniany sztylet za cholewę buta. Ten kawałek drewna, wykuty i zaklęty przy pomocy magii, jest wytrzymalszy niż jakikolwiek metal wykonany przez śmiertelników.

— Szkoda — słyszę odpowiedź Maeve, która właśnie obudziła swoją zabawkę lekkim pocałunkiem w szyję. — Wracaj szybko, Rycerzu.

Nie mogę powstrzymać się od rzucenia okiem na scenę rozgrywającą się na łóżku za mną. Kiedy wychodzę z komnat Maeve, jestem zmuszony lekko poprawić te cholernie ciasne spodnie.

Czasami naprawdę warto być mną.

* * *

Kiedy odbywają się audiencje w Arctis Tor, Mab, Królowa Powietrza i Ciemności, Monarchini Dworu Zimy Sidhe i władczyni Unseelie, zbiera swych dworzan w komnacie, doskonale oddającej naturę Zimy – chłodną i surową.

Dwa trony wykonane z lodu i kamieni stoją na niewielkim podwyższeniu po jednej stronie komnaty. Podczas trwania audiencji, Mab zasiada na większym tronie, Maeve zaś na mniejszym, usytuowanym po prawej stronie. Ja natomiast stoję pomiędzy nimi, oddalony o dwa kroki w tył, tak jak nakazuje protokół.

Jestem rozwinięciem woli Zimy i jej władczyń – Królowej i Damy. Muszę być widoczny i gotowy przez cały czas. Jestem żołnierzem Zimy, niczym więcej i niczym mniej.

Kiedy przybywam do Sali, zauważam że nie ma w niej dworzan, a Mab nie zasiada na swym tronie, lecz stoi przed podwyższeniem, na którym znajdują się trony. U jej stóp leży nieruchoma osoba.

Tak samo piękna jak Maeve, Mab jest starsza od Damy Zimy; właściwie, jest pradawna i śmiertelnie groźna. Jej śnieżnobiałe włosy, których kolor może kojarzyć się z takimi słowami jak „dobro" czy „czystość", stoją w kontraście z zielonymi, kocimi oczyma, które promieniują plugawą wiedzą, a jej wykrzywione w uśmiechu usta koloru morwy sprawiają, że myślę o znalezieniu się w sypialni. Me oczy nieuchronnie wędrują wzdłuż jej szyi, by w końcu zatrzymać się na zarysie jej pełnych piersi, po czym podnoszę wzrok, by bez zażenowania spojrzeć w jej wiedzącą i rozbawioną twarz.

— Jeśli wierzyć plotkom, należą ci się gratulacje, Panie Rycerzu. Nie tylko pokonałeś w bitwie wyprawę łupieżczą Lata, ale także pochwyciłeś jeńca –Pannę Lata.

— Plotki są prawdziwe, ma Królowo. Gratulacje nie są jednak potrzebne. Wykonywałem tylko swoją pracę — odpowiadam z pokorą. Arogancja jest jedną z najbardziej widocznych cech fae, lecz ja nie jestem jednym z nich i nie mogę sobie na nią pozwolić, szczególnie w obliczu Mab, która mogłaby zmiażdżyć mnie niczym robaka, jeżeli tylko miałaby na to ochotę.

— Jak zawsze skromny. Wartościowa cecha, Panie Rycerzu… ale tylko czasami — odpowiada Mab. — Ufam, że Maeve ma więźnia pod całkowitą kontrolą?

Przytakują, a na mej twarzy pojawia się lekki uśmieszek.

— Wierzę, że obserwowanie jej przy pracy przyniosło ci wiele informacji… — Mab milknie na chwilę. — … oraz przyjemności.

— Zaprawdę tak było, Królowo.

Mab przesuwa swą dłoń wzdłuż mojej szczęki, tak jak uczyniła to zeszłego dnia Maeve. Bez wysiłku odpycham od siebie uroki faerie, które kobieta rzuca w moją stronę. Wiem, że robi to tylko dla zasady, a nie po to, by mnie usidlić.

W każdym razie, jeżeli chciałaby mnie usidlić, nie musiałaby do tego stosować magii.

— Pamiętam kiedy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy. A ty to pamiętasz? — Przytakuję głową w odpowiedzi. — Byłeś taki młody, wciąż jesteś, ale wiele już doświadczyłeś. Młody i naiwny, tak pełen ideałów. Wiele już przeżyłeś, Panie Rycerzu. I wciąż jest w tobie ukryty potencjał. Być może kiedyś osobiście tobą pokieruję. Jestem pewna, że takie doświadczenie będzie warte twego czasu.

Moje oczy rozszerzają się na samą myśl o tym, czego Mab mogłaby mnie nauczyć. Jeśli jej uczennica, Maeve, jest choć trochę podobna do niej, to jestem pewien, że będę kochał to doświadczenie i jednocześnie go nienawidził, ale na pewno stanę się silniejszy.

Mab śmieje się. — Nie muszę czytać w twym umyśle, by znać twe myśli, Panie Rycerzu. O ho ho, ty _jesteś_ młody. Chociaż Dama Maeve wynagrodziła cię hojnie za twe czyny przeciw Latu, czuję, że i ja powinnam cię wynagrodzić.

Ruchem ręki Mab przywołuje postać, leżącą u stóp podwyższenia. Na mej twarzy wykwita szok i niedowierzanie, kiedy patrzę w nieprzytomne oblicze Petera Pettigrew.

— Myślałem, że nie żyje — mówię, odzyskując kontrolę nad wyrazem mej twarzy.

— Twoje próby wyśledzenia go, powstrzymywane były przez Lato, od którego otrzymał ochronę — odpowiada Mab. — Tylko dzięki mojej osobistej interwencji miejsce jego przebywania zostało odkryte. Nakazałam go pojmać, kiedy ty zajmowałeś się najazdem Lata na nasze ziemie.

— Ochraniali go, gdyż jestem Rycerzem Zimy — stwierdzam, gdy tylko uświadamiam sobie, dlaczego Dwór Lata miałby udzielić schronienia takiej łazędze, jaką jest Glizdogon. — Kryjąc go, udaremniali moją zemstę.

— To prawda — zgadza się Mab. — Jak widzisz, dopomogę ci w twej zemście, tak jak obiecałam ci to, gdy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy. Nie tylko Dwór Lata uzyskał zwycięstwo nad tobą, dopomagając mu w ukryciu się, ale także nade mną, ze względu na moją obietnicę wobec ciebie.

Mab macha ręką i Glidogon budzi się, lecz tylko po to, by skulić się z bólu, kiedy mój but łamie mu nos, podczas gdy on próbuje się odezwać.

— Baw się dobrze, mój Rycerzu — zwraca się do mnie Mab, odprawiając mnie.

Skłaniam się z szacunkiem i opuszczam salę tronową razem z unoszącym się za mną i szamoczącym się z przerażeniem Glizdogonem.

Nazywam się Harry James Potter i nie jestem bohaterem.

Jestem Rycerzem Zimy.

* * *

By zostawić komentarz naciśnij na przycisk _**Review this Story/Chapter**_. Napisz komentarz, a następnie naciśnij na _**Submit**_.


End file.
